


Derek Steals Stiles' Clothes

by TheYear2008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Erica Boyd and Alison do NOT die, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, No Kate Argent, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Stiles Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYear2008/pseuds/TheYear2008
Summary: Just something I couldn't stop thinking about.Derek's wolf loves the way Stiles smells, and Derek starts stealing Stiles' clothes.Happy ending.





	Derek Steals Stiles' Clothes

The first time it happened Derek told himself that Stiles wouldn't notice. They had been researching at Stiles' house during lunch every day for two months now, just catching up on all the supernatural beings they didn't know about, or haven't seen yet. Since they were in Stiles' room he always had clothes scattered around, and today was no different. Derek waited until Stiles went down stairs to get a soda when his wolf decided to do something crazy, he grabbed one of Stiles' shirts then left. He didn't quite understand why he did it, but he didn't turn around, instead he went back to the loft and straight to his room. Sure he knew he had been feeling weird lately around Stiles, and his wolf had been right under the surface when he is alone with him, but that doesnt explain stealing his shirt. Back in his room he throws the shirt on the bed, realizes his mistake and instead puts it in the closet on the floor, he leaves the room and decides to not think about it. Later when he forces himself off the couch and to actually go sleep, he makes it back to his bed and can't help but roll into the spot that Stiles' shirt had touched. It smells just like him and it makes Derek want to get the shirt back out, but he refrains, that's too much too soon.

The next time it happens Derek is conscious of it. This time he doesnt even wait for Stiles to leave the room, instead waiting for him to be distracted by something in a book, and slips out the window with one of Stiles' worn out flannel shirts. The smell on this one is way stronger than the other shirt and Derek decides to leave this one under his pillow instead of the closet. He sleeps with it every night, and it takes all his strength to not rub it all over his body, to bathe in the scent of Stiles. 

The third time it happens it's pack night at the loft and Stiles leaves his hoodie on the couch when he goes home. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are still hanging around and Derek has to force his wolf to stay calm and not run to his room with the clothing. He apparently isn't doing a good job because Erica makes a comment on his claws, "You know for someone who taught us control you seem to be having a problem there, Alpha." She laughs.

"I'm fine." Derek says in a huff and his claws retract almost instantly. "Weren't you guys headed home?" 

"Yeah, Boyd's dropping me off at Scott's, then him and Erica are going back to their place." Isaac comments, looking at Derek strangely. He receives a nod in response, but the Alpha doesnt think he has the strength to respond. 

As they get up to leave Derek starts towards the couch when Erica spots Stiles' hoodie, she makes a move to grab it, but stops when the alpha let's out a low growl. She raises an eyebrow at him, but decides to leave instead of confronting him. The second he hears the car engine leave the driveway he has the hoodie pressed to his face and can't hold back the whine in the back of his throat. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispers to himself.

"You're wolf has found a mate, my dear nephew." Derek is already turned around, with his claws digging into Peter's neck before he can say anything else.

"When did you get here?" He asks through his fangs, letting go of his uncle and pushing him away.

"I've been here since your little pack meeting started, I was going to come say hello, but sneaking up on you seemed more my style." Peter responds. "Now as for your little problem, I would say your wolf is quite gone on the kid if you are hiding his clothes in your room, and rubbing his scent all over yourself."

"How do you know about the clothes?" Derek all but growls, as he moves towards the stairs.

"Your puppies still have a lot to learn about scents, but I am no fool. You reek of him and I don't have to be in your room, I can smell the clothes from outside." Peter says with a laugh as he heads to the kitchen, leaving Derek alone to run back to his room.

Peter's comments stick with Derek long after the encounter, he decides to stay away from Stiles' house for a while, but realistically he only makes it about a week.

Stiles texts him about another threat that has been terrorizing a family a few towns over, and his resolve melts, he heads to Stiles' house right away. They aren't in the bedroom this time, as Stiles was already down stairs digging in his father's paperwork when Derek showed up. "Okay, so I haven't called Scott yet, but my dad just got called out to the station to talk to the other towns Sherriff, and I knew we had to make it fast..." Stiles keeps talking, but Derek has already zoned out. He is frozen to the spot because all Stiles has on is sweatpants and his red jacket, no shirt, and it's really taking a toll on the Alpha.

Before he can even think he is behind Stiles, pressed almost to his back, taking in big breaths of the others smell. He feels his control slip just enough that he has to stop himself from running his nose along the others neck. "Mate." He whispers to himself, drowning in the scent of the other.

"So, I was right?" Stiles asks aloud before leaning back against the wolf. "You like the way I smell, Sourwolf?"

Derek snaps out of the trance and moves back against the kitchen wall quickly, "You knew?" He grunts, but wont look up from the ground.

"Of course I knew. You stole my favorite shirts, and then Erica told me about what happened with my hoodie, I put two and two together. You know you could've just asked me for my clothes." Derek didnt realize how close Stiles had gotten until hes already looking into amber brown eyes.

"You would've let me have them?" He asks, pressing his claws into his palms. Being so close to Stiles after realizing exactly how he feels is a lot for his wolf, all he wants is to press against him again.

Stiles brings his hand up to Dereks face, moves it around to the back of the wolf's neck and squeezes softly, scent marking him. "Please don't tell me I have the wrong idea, because I really want to kiss you right now." He leans closer, his lips almost touching Dereks. "I want to smell like you too." He whispers before he connects their mouths.

Derek loses all control then, and flips their positions, using his strength to hold the other in place so he can rub himself all over his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are all my own. If you notice anything feel free to let me know.


End file.
